


12 Days of Hidashi

by TheEmcee



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Possible Smut?, Rating May Change, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve random Christmas drabbles featuring Hidashi. That’s pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the First Day of Christmas: Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> A/N: Christmas isn’t usually a good time for me and my family, but I still end up writing some kind of fanfic stories or drabbles around this time anyway as a sort of gift to you guys. So, with that in mind, let’s begin this new drabble series! The chapters will be, unless stated otherwise, unrelated and varying in length. There will be incest and maybe even some underage smut or something. I haven’t really thought it out. Like most of my stories, I began this on a whim. Anyway, feel free to leave a comment in the towel section! R&R. Enjoy!

~…~  
Twelve Days of Hidashi  
~…~  
On the First Day of Christmas: Snow  
~…~

 

It rarely ever snowed in San Fransokyo. 

Being near the ocean and down south, the city was mostly dry and hot, and during the winter months, it was usually warm enough that it didn’t often snow. However, that didn’t mean that it didn’t happen. Sometimes, there were days when Hiro thought it would snow because of how cold it was outside, but it usually turned to rain or fog; anything but snow. It was a bummer because Hiro loved playing in the snow; he loved making snowmen and snow angels and having snowball fights and going sledding and building tunnels and just rolling around in it like he was some kind of animal just for giggles.

But it rarely ever snowed.

Today was no different from the past few days. Hiro had woken up, peeked outside the window, gotten excited, turned on the weather channel and waited. After a million commercials about stuff he didn’t care about or pay any attention to, the weather finally came on and said that there was a fifty percent chance of it snowing. Naturally, Hiro got super excited and he waited by his window and watched.

Tadashi had asked him what he was going and when Hiro told him, he just gave him a small, kind of sad smile, ruffled his hair, and pressed a kiss to his head before telling Hiro that he’d be helping Aunt Cass in the café for a bit. That had been three hours ago. And three hours later, it still hadn’t snowed and all of the hope and excitement Hiro had felt earlier in the day had disappeared into disappointment and sadness.

He knew he shouldn’t have often his hopes up; Tadashi had even known, which was why his smile had been so small and sad, because he knew Hiro would be crushed by the lack of snow. It was the same every year: the weather man would make a promise of snow and it would never happen. One would think Hiro would learn by now, but oh, no. At fourteen, he was still a kid and he still longed to play in the snow around Christmas time. 

It would have been a great day too. Hiro would have raced outside with Baymax at his heels, all bundled up for a day of cold fun. They would build a snowman or an army of them – well, Hiro would teach Baymax how to build them. Then, he’d go and drag Tadashi outside and the three of them would have had a grand snowball fight that Hiro and Baymax would win because Tadashi always surrendered to his brother without fail just like clockwork, and that was before Baymax had been created. After the snowball fight, Hiro and Tadashi would make snow angels and Baymax, ever curious, would plop down on the ground beside them and make a really big, really round, slightly awkward angel that would have both of the Hamada brothers laughing. And when all was said and done, they would go inside, change out of their wet clothes, grab two cups of Aunt Cass’ amazing hot chocolate, and go upstairs to snuggle underneath a nice, warm blanket while they watched a movie as they nodded off to sleep.

Now, they couldn’t do any of that because there was no snow. 

Hiro sighed and banged his chin on his desk, not even caring that his chin now hurt. With his arms hanging limply and lifelessly at his sides, Hiro gazed into space, his eyes glassing over with boredom as his mind went blank. It could have been a perfect day. It should have been a perfect day. But, life didn’t always work out as one planned. That didn’t mean it didn’t suck, though. 

How long Hiro had remained in that position, he didn’t know, but after a while, his ears registered soft footsteps coming up the stairs and then entering the room. 

“Hey,” Tadashi called out to him softly, his voice deep and warm and gentle, loving and caring and tender, just like Tadashi. It was usually enough to make Hiro smile and brighten his day, but it wasn’t right then and there. Hiro didn’t even budge.

“I brought you something,” Tadashi told him and he placed a cup of steaming hot chocolate right in front of Hiro’s face.

“Thanks,” Hiro mumbled. He felt bad for being this way, but…well…how could one perk up and be happy when a perfect day was ruined?

“I know that it didn’t snow like you had wanted, but we can still cuddle and watch a movie,” Tadashi said, crouching down beside him. Hiro turned his head and looked into those familiar, warm brown eyes. The smile that was on Tadashi’s face was one he only ever showed to Hiro: it was a smile that held such tenderness and warmth and love that it could melt a million frozen hearts. Luckily, and thankfully, it was a smile only for Hiro, just for Hiro, only ever Hiro.

“You can even pick the movie,” Tadashi added, smiling even more, if that was possible. How could Hiro say no to that? How could he say no to Tadashi? The answer was simple: he couldn’t. Tadashi was the perfect brother and boyfriend, and he was all Hiro’s.

“Okay. I’d like that,” Hiro said, trying to smile. Tadashi suddenly picked him up and swung him around. 

“H-hey!” Hiro cried out, but laughed in spite of himself as he was swung from left to right.

“I finally got you to smile!” Tadashi cheered, looking so very pleased and proud of himself. He put Hiro down and Hiro couldn’t help but smile back at his most important person.

“Have I ever told you how awesome you are?” Hiro asked, knowing he was being far more sentimental and open than he usually was. Discussing feelings and emotions wasn’t easy for him, but Tadashi made it easy, effortless, and besides, Hiro trusted his brother with everything; being mushy and vulnerable was starting to become very easy for him to do nowadays. 

“You don’t need to tell me. I know,” Tadashi said, kneeling down, placing both hands on Hiro’s shoulders, and gazing into his eyes. 

He had said those same words before many times, the first time being two years ago when Hiro had figured out exactly how much he loved Tadashi and that it wasn’t just the brotherly kind of love either. They were the words that Tadashi told him every time the older boy told Hiro he loved him and Hiro would fumble and stutter and not quite manage to return the sentiment. They were the words that reminded Hiro that Tadashi knew him better than anybody on Earth did, including himself. They were words that told Hiro just how much faith Tadashi had in him, in them, and they were the words that made Hiro step into his brother’s arms and press a chaste, shy kiss to his lips.

Tadashi returned the kiss and held Hiro for a moment before he pulled away, leaving Hiro longing. 

“Come on. We haven’t cuddled in a while and I missed having you by my side today,” Tadashi said as Hiro climbed onto the older boy’s bed while Tadashi fired up his laptop on his desk to begin the movie.

“We cuddled last night, you big baby,” Hiro reminded him, laughing softly. “Let’s watch ‘Bambi’,” he added.

“Okay. ‘Bambi’ it is. And that’s my point exactly! It’s been far too long since we’ve cuddled,” Tadashi replied, grinning at his brother as he booted up the old classic before joining Hiro in bed.

“You’re too clingy,” Hiro said as he snuggled into Tadashi’s warmth, his cheek resting on the tone muscle of Tadashi’s chest. He sighed happily, basking in the warmth Tadashi’s body gave off as the intro began to play just loud enough so that they could hear it, but not so loud that it would prevent them from napping, which is what they always ended up doing.

“You love me that way,” Tadashi said and then kissed his hair. “And you’re clingy too.”

“I do, I do love you that way. And I know I am. It’s part of my charm,” Hiro said before he yawned and snuggled even closer.

Somewhere between the Young Prince being born and Bambi meeting Faline, Hiro fell asleep, lulled by the softly playing movie and his brother’s own breathing as he too fell asleep. Hiro woke up just as the credits began to roll and, yawning, he sat up and stretched, not worrying over whether or not he’d disturb Tadashi since his brother slept like a rock. He was just about to lie back down when he glanced out the window and gasped softly. 

Sliding off the bed, Hiro peeked out of the window and saw that it was snowing! A smile spread across his face and, for a second, he contemplated waking Tadashi up, activating Baymax, and going outside. However, he decided to watch the snowflakes fall instead for a few minutes. Then, he crawled back into his brother’s bed and returned to snuggling Tadashi as he closed his eyes.

With a soft smile on his face and a mental image of falling snow, Hiro went back to sleep, feeling completely calm and completely relaxed.


	2. On the Second Day of Christmas: Wrapping Paper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m glad you all liked the first drabble! I hope you all continue to like them. Let me know what you think of this one! R&R. Enjoy!

~…~  
On the Second Day of Christmas: Wrapping Paper  
~…~

“Tadashi, how was your day?” Aunt Cass asked him as he walked through the door. 

It was almost seven-thirty and he was tired from working on his latest project at school. Now that Baymax was complete and fully functional, his mind had moved on to other projects that wouldn’t leave him alone. And because of that, he was starting to stay at school a little later than usual. He was tired, but it would be worth it in the end. Rubbing the back of his neck, Tadashi shifted his bag over his shoulder and gave Aunt Cass a tired smile.

“Hey, Aunt Cass. It was pretty good. Long, but good,” Tadashi said. Looking around the room, he frowned a bit. “Hey, where’s Hiro?”

“Oh, he’s been upstairs for a long time,” Aunt Cass told him. “I was going to check on him, but you know how he is.”

“Yeah, I know,” Tadashi replied. “I’ll go check on him.” And with that, he trudged up the stairs towards the room he shared with Hiro.

He didn’t bother trying to be quiet; he was too tired to even try. Besides, he wanted Hiro to know he was coming, just in case. After all, Hiro was a teenager…

“Hiro, I’m home,” Tadashi said as he opened the door to their room and stepped inside. He set his bag down on the floor and took off his baseball cap. Running a hand through his hair, he finally turned towards Hiro’s part of the room and stopped.

Hiro was on the floor by his bed, completely wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper, with tape all over the place a few misplaced bows to boot. The sight was hilarious, but judging by the look on Hiro’s face, he had been in this predicament for quite some time and when Tadashi came in, he started moving, wiggling much like a worm, unable to speak since paper had somehow managed to wrap itself around his mouth, along with some tape.

Tadashi wasn’t sure how well he hid his laughter, but from the look Hiro was giving him, he wasn’t as successful as he thought he was. Smiling lovingly down at his baby brother, Tadashi made his way over to him and sat down on the floor in front of him.

“How did you get yourself into this mess?” he asked, his voice soft and warm and full of love. All he got in response was Hiro’s muffled, jumbled mess of words lost in the paper wrapped around his mouth and the rest of the lower half of his face and head.

“Don’t worry, Hiro. I’ll help you out,” Tadashi told him and he carefully began to tug and pull and tear at the wrapping paper.

It took him at least ten minutes to get Hiro out of his wrapping paper trap – yeah, it was that bad – but he eventually managed to break Hiro free without causing him any harm or pain. When he was done, Tadashi shoved the paper and tape mess aside and pulled Hiro into his arms, where his brother clung to him.

“That…was the most…terrifying experience of…my life,” Hiro huffed, his tiny chest rising and falling with every heave and pant. He had started to panic when Tadashi had started delicately removing the paper and tape around his throat and face, but that was understandable.

“It’s over now, Hiro,” Tadashi reassured him with a smile as he rubbed his back. “Seriously though, how did you get into that mess?”

“I was…trying to wrap Christmas presents and…the paper rolled off the bed,” Hiro explained, his panting and heaving starting to quell as he calmed down. “And when I reached down to grab it, I fell and it…attacked me.” He buried his face in Tadashi’s chest and the older Hamada couldn’t help but chuckle fondly. Shaking his head, he nuzzled his brother’s wild mane of hair.

“You’re unbelievable, Hiro,” he said and then pressed a kiss to his hair. “But it’s one of the things I love most about you.” His smile widened when he noticed a soft blush coating Hiro’s face.

“I love you too, Tadashi,” Hiro said and snuggled into his arms. “But from now on, you’re wrapping Aunt Cass’ presents.” Tadashi chuckled and snuggled with his brother.

“I think I can live with that.”


	3. On the Third Day of Christmas: Sleigh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just wanted to thank you all for the support you’ve been giving me! I greatly appreciate it! Let me know what you think of this drabble in the towel section! R&R. Enjoy!

~…~  
On the Third Day of Christmas: Sleigh  
~…~

Tadashi was just putting on the last of the Christmas tree ornaments when he saw it. There, at the bottom of the box, was a sleigh crafted from Popsicle sticks and painted carefully in red with gold trim. His name, Tadashi, was written oh, so carefully on it with neat handwriting that no six year old should have possessed.

He remembered the day that Hiro had given this tiny, hand painted sleigh to him. Tadashi had been thirteen and was a freshman in high school. Hiro was six at the time and he had been impressing everyone around him with that incredible brain of his. His little brother had a gift and Tadashi was so proud of Hiro that his eyes would well up with tears of joy and happiness every time he talked about his brother.

Anyway, the day that Hiro had given that small sleigh to him hadn’t been the best of days. It wasn’t that anyone was mean to him or anything; actually, Tadashi seemed to get along with everybody. But it was just one of those days where he woke up on the wrong side of the bed. It was raining and, well, a few minor accidents here and there didn’t help his already dampened spirits. When he got home from school, Tadashi was tired and wanted nothing more than to finish his final projects that were due before Christmas break.

Sitting down at the kitchen table, he pulled out his seemingly endless supply of work and hopped to it, not noticing little, tiny Hiro poking his head around the corner from the stairwell that led upstairs, his big brown eyes even bigger and browner than what they were now. It wasn’t until a small, chubby hand tugged on the bottom of his shirt did Tadashi notice his baby brother. When he did, though, his mood brightened instantly and he bent a picked Hiro up, holding him in his arms and cuddling him, sighing with happiness as his body finally relaxed while all of the negativity that had stayed with him throughout the day vanished. Hiro returned his embrace and only squirmed after about five minutes, which was above average as Hiro, even as a small child, wasn’t overly affectionate with anyone, except, of course, Tadashi.

“I made this for you,” Hiro said and he held up the tiny wooden sleigh. 

It was just a plain sleigh, but what touched Tadashi so deeply was that Hiro had clearly taken the time to paint it very carefully, the gold trim so precise and intricate that it astounded him. With his name written in white paint on one of the sticks in the middle of it, it was quite clear that Hiro had put a lot of time and effort into making that sleigh for him. While it was just a plain sleigh with a plain gold string attached to it so it could hang from the Christmas tree, it meant the entire world to Tadashi because it came from his brother, from his Hiro, and he cherished it then as he still did now.

Smiling with love and warmth, Tadashi carefully placed his prized sleigh in the best possible spot for it and stood back to admire his handy work. Their Christmas tree looked beautiful and the sleigh was the perfect finishing touch. Soft footsteps from behind him told Tadashi that he was no longer alone and he looked over his shoulder to see Hiro approaching him.

“Hey, Hiro,” Tadashi greeted him, his smiling brightening as he pulled Hiro to his side, his hand rubbing Hiro’s arm. Hiro snuggled into his side and Tadashi felt a relaxing and calm peace descend upon them.

“Your tree looks amazing, Tadashi,” Hiro told him as they both gazed at it fondly.

“Our tree, Hiro. Our tree,” Tadashi corrected him gently. Hiro nodded and his eyes fell upon the sleigh.

“Do you remember the day I gave you that sleigh?” Hiro asked him. Tadashi laughed softly.

“How could I forget? It was the best day of my life,” Tadashi replied. Hiro snorted and gently elbowed him.

“No, it is not,” he said. Tadashi looked down at him and his eyes filled with a warmth and tenderness that he knew he could never direct at anyone other than Hiro.

“You’re right; it’s not,” he agreed before he bent his head and pressed a soft, sweet, and chaste kiss to Hiro’s lips. Hiro kissed him back and they separated to stare at their tree.

“Love you, Tadashi,” Hiro spoke so softly that Tadashi would have missed it had he not been anticipating it. He pulled Hiro closer to him and pressed a kiss to his wild mess of hair.

“I love you too, Hiro.”

Receiving that tiny sleigh may not have been the best day of Tadashi’s life, but it was the second best, and it was a present of love from Hiro. In the end, Tadashi knew that that was what mattered most and nothing else.


	4. On the Fourth Day of Christmas: Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am so, so sorry for not updating yesterday! There was a minor family emergency and that took up my whole day. I hope that today’s updates will make up for it, though. Also, I guess this chapter would be T rated; nothing really happens, but sexy stuff is mentioned. Let me know what you think! R&R. Enjoy!

~…~  
On the Fourth Day of Christmas: Cold  
~…~

 

“I really do need to get home,” Hiro said even though his body shuddered in delight and anticipation as Tadashi nuzzled his nose against Hiro’s ear, teeth nipping his ear oh, so lightly, just enough to tease and tempt. 

As much as he wanted to stay with Tadashi at his apartment, Hiro really did need to get home. He had promised his Aunt Cass that he would help her bake cookies for the Lucky Cat annual Christmas party and he couldn’t back out on her now, not when he was already ten minutes late. But his boyfriend was making it so very hard for him to leave. Tadashi’s arms held him so close and his body heat was positively delicious. God, Hiro just wanted to press himself up against the older college senior and fall into his bed with him. 

He couldn’t, though; he had cookies to make, bake, and decorate.

“But Hiro, it’s cold outside,” Tadashi replied softly and his lips pressed butterfly kisses to Hiro’s neck while his hands rubbing his back soothingly, intimately, and Hiro almost, almost, gave in. It had been a week since they had last made love, but still….cookies…

“I know, and I’d love to stay, but my aunt is expecting me home,” Hiro damn near moaned as he felt Tadashi pull him flush against his body roughly. Tadashi was usually so gentle and sweet and tender and that was Hiro absolutely loved it when he was rough and dominating. And boy, could he be rough and dominated. Damn it. Now his mind was wandering to places it really shouldn’t be wandering to.

“I was hoping that you’d drop in. I’ve been dying to see you,” Tadashi confessed as he began to suckle ever so gently on that juncture where Hiro’s neck met his shoulder. Hiro could not suppress the shudder that rippled through his body no matter how much he wanted to.

“W-well, you’ve made this evening amazing,” Hiro told him, his voice coming out in soft gasps. “But I’ve gotta get going.” They were standing just inside Tadashi’s front door and his apartment was on the first floor, right by the front entrance. Hiro was still pretty chilly from the bitter cold wind that was raging outside.

“Let me warm you up first. Your hands are like ice,” Tadashi said as his hands reached down and grasped Hiro’s smaller ones. The older student’s hands engulfed his own and Hiro couldn’t help the tender smile that spread across his face at that.

“My aunt is seriously going to kill me if I don’t get my butt back home,” Hiro said, but even he could tell that his resolve was starting to wane.

“Why not just sit down for a couple of minutes and drink some hot chocolate with me?” Tadashi suggested, his lips ghosting across Hiro’s own, leaving the smaller boy quivering with want and desire.

“What would your neighbors think?” Hiro teased him halfheartedly. And that was when Tadashi pressed a feather-light kiss to his lips.

“Nothing new, I’m sure. Besides, that storm’s getting pretty vicious out there,” Tadashi said as he gently led Hiro into his living room by his hands. Well, at least he could say that he had tried.

“Tadashi, I really can’t stay,” Hiro said even as he sat down on the couch. When Tadashi joined him, he snuggled into his boyfriend’s warm body and sighed.

“I’m sure your aunt will understand. I mean, just look at that storm, Hiro,” Tadashi said, nuzzling his ear and hair gently, a smile gracing his perfect lips. Oh, damn, Hiro was so sunk.

“There’s going to be talk tomorrow. I hope you know that,” Hiro mumbled even as he pressed his body closer to Tadashi’s.

“Hey, I can’t help it. It’s not my fault that you’re so delicious,” Tadashi replied softly before he kissed Hiro again, this time with more passion and fervor. Hiro gave in and kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Tadashi’s neck and pulling him closer. When Tadashi pulled away, his warm, coffee brown eyes gazed longingly into Hiro’s own.

“Besides, I’d died if you caught pneumonia by going out in that storm,” he said. Whatever reply Hiro had died as Tadashi kissed him again and gently pushed him back so that he was lying on the couch.

“At least I tried,” Hiro muttered before allowing Tadashi to kiss him silly yet again.

He hoped and prayed to God that Aunt Cass would understand why he stayed with Tadashi for so long. After all, it was pretty cold outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Also, in this story, Hiro and Tadashi are not related. Thanks for reading!


	5. On the Fifth Day of Christmas: Reindeer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And we’re back on track! Please leave a comment in the towel section! R&R. Enjoy!

~…~  
On the Fifth Day of Christmas: Reindeer  
~…~

 

Tadashi looked ridiculous. He knew that he looked ridiculous and his friends knew that he looked ridiculous. Gazing at his reflection in the mirror, he shook his head and wondered just how in the world he had managed to get himself talked into doing something like this.

“Oh, but Hiro would think you’re so adorable!” Honey Lemon had gushed, and that had been all the incentive he needed. 

But still, how did he allow his love for his baby brother to get to the point where he’d willingly dress up as a reindeer? Was he that whipped? Tadashi had a feeling that yes, yes, he was quite whipped. Did he mind being whipped? When he really thought about it, no, not really. He loved making Hiro happy; being able to see his boy smile so brightly and with so much happiness filled his heart with joy and warmth and love. However, wearing a brown turtle neck sweater, reindeer antlers, and painting his nose black had not initially been part of the plan.

And it was bad when his friends, mostly Honey Lemon, Gogo, and Fred, had come up with the idea to, as they put it, ‘push his and Hiro’s love to the next level’ because, apparently, Tadashi and Hiro both needed to get ‘laid’, as Gogo so very crudely put it. He shuddered at the very use of the term. 

Yes, he and Hiro had been a little…tense as of late, but finals were due and Christmas was literally just around the corner. They both had been under a lot of stress; so what if they were both snappy and irritable from time to time over the past few days? Well, apparently, it was all too noticeable among their friends because they came up with this ‘brilliant’ plan. Tadashi had to admit, though, if he were part of it, he’d think it was pretty hilarious too.

That didn’t answer one question he had though: why him!? Why did he have to be the one to dress up as a reindeer? Why not Hiro? And his friends hadn’t given him a good enough reason when they were still in the Nerd Lab. 

All Gogo had said was, “What makes you think he’s not dressed up?” She had quirked an eyebrow at him and Tadashi had feared the worst for his dearly beloved brother. 

Sighing, Tadashi pulled at the neck of his sweat, trying to feel less choked when he heard the door to the lab open.

“Tadashi?” came Hiro’s voice, sounding small and embarrassed. Oh, dear sweet Lord; they did get to him after all. Sighing internally, wondering if he would have to have a stern talk to their friends about dressing him and his brother up just to get their kicks, Tadashi turned around and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Hiro.

Oh, God, it was worse than he had feared. Their friends had gotten to Hiro alright, just as Gogo had implied, but it was far worse than Tadashi’s plain get up. Hiro was wearing brown pants that ended in reindeer hooves and there was a short, pink, frilly skirt attached to them, making it quite obvious that Hiro was the ‘female’ reindeer. He worse a brown turtle neck just like Tadashi with antlers as well, but his cute, little nose was painted red and there was a pink bow attached to one of his antlers – which didn’t make sense if Hiro was supposed to be the ‘female’, but whatever…

“Unbelievable,” Tadashi muttered, gawking at Hiro which made his brother squirm uncomfortable beneath his gaze.

He couldn’t help it, though. Hiro just looked so cute and adorable and huggable and lovingly and…oddly…sexy in that outfit of his. Oh, no, Tadashi was actually getting aroused at Hiro dressed like that. This was not right; this was not normal; this was not healthy; this was the last night his friends would be alive…

“T-Tadashi?” Hiro said again and Tadashi snapped back and realized that tears were welling up in his love’s eyes. Immediately, Tadashi felt contrite and rushed over to his brother, taking him in his arms.

“Don’t feel bad, Hiro! You look…you look amazing,” Tadashi told him and kissed his forehead. He felt Hiro’s body trembling in his arms and he held him tighter. “Really, you look wonderful. I could just eat you up.”

“You…you really think so?” Hiro asked and looked up at him. Tadashi smiled down at him before he rubbed their noses together.

“Yes, I really, really do. Although, they should have used purple for your skirt and bow. It suits you better, and I know it’s your favorite color,” Tadashi told him. Hiro smiled and laughed.

“Yeah, that’s what I told them, but Honey Lemon wouldn’t change it,” Hiro said and shrugged. “Oh, well. As long as you like it, I can’t complain.”

“I do like it, Hiro. So much so that…” Tadashi trailed off as he stood up, lifting his brother into the arm and carrying him bridal style towards their own little secluded lab area, thankful that they got a separate space to work together on their projects. 

“So much so that I wouldn’t mind if we went on an early Christmas flight, if you know what I mean,” Tadashi suggested, winking at Hiro, who laughed and shook his head, but clung to him just the same.

“You’re such a nerd,” Hiro mumbled softly against his neck. His voice, the feel of his lips against Tadashi’s throat, sent shivers down the older brother’s spine.

“Yep. Yep, I am. And you love me for it,” Tadashi said as he placed Hiro down.

“Yeah, I do. Now, Dasher, why don’t you give me a ride I’ll never forget, huh?” Hiro said, eyes half lidded as he gave Tadashi a cocky grin. It was returned with a mischievous one.

“Oh, I plan on it.”

Perhaps their friends dressing them up as reindeer wasn’t such a bad idea. But Tadashi was still going to kill them for almost making Hiro cry.


	6. On the Sixth Day of Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am so sorry for the lack of updates the past few days. One of my nephews had asthma and it’s been…acting up a lot lately – and it’s kind of pretty bad and he kind of doesn’t dress properly…the stinker. So, we’ve kind of been…not home. But! I am home now and I will, hopefully, be uploading four drabbles today to make up for it. Let’s start with this one! Let me know what you think! R&R. Enjoy!

~…~  
On the Sixth Day of Christmas: Candy Cane  
~…~

 

Tadashi loved his brother, Hiro, dearly, more so, in fact, than anybody else. And far more than a brother would, and it had taken him a long time to accept that fact. But it had seemed that Hiro had known it long before he had and when he finally confessed his sin to his brother, he received kisses and a warm, tight embrace in return, much to his complete and utter joy and happiness. That had been two years ago, when Hiro was fourteen and had just started at SFIT (his own brush with death is what had made him break down and tell Hiro everything, which, now that he looked back on it, he believed was a blessing in disguise).

As much as he loved and adored Hiro, however, Tadashi couldn’t help but be frustrated, especially right now as Hiro was sucking on a candy cane. His brother had swiped it off of the tree and was lounging in his chair in their shared room sucking innocently on the candy cane. Tadashi was lying on his bed, trying to read his book and failing miserably as he watched Hiro.

He shifted uncomfortably, his pants beginning to feel a bit tighter than they did a few minutes ago. Yet Tadashi didn’t say a word; he couldn’t. All he could do was watch Hiro suck on that candy cane, those lips, experience had told him that they were always so soft and warm and red, wrapped so tightly around it. On occasion, his small tongue – everything about Hiro was small; his growth spurt had not been kind to him – would dart out, but for the most part, all Tadashi saw were those lips. 

Groaning softly, Tadashi ran a hand over his face and looked up at the ceiling. Unbelievable. This entire situation was just…unbelievable. Hiro wasn’t doing it on purpose and Tadashi knew that. If he were, his gaze would be locked on Tadashi instead of his computer and there’d be a smirk on his face and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. As it was, Hiro was looking steadily at his computer, his right hand clicking the mouse or moving it about while his left held his candy cane, and his face was passive, relaxed, and calm. 

So, Hiro was definitely not doing it on purpose. It was Tadashi who was the pervert in this situation and he wanted nothing more than to roll over and bury his face in his pillow. Although he loved Hiro with every fiber of his being, they hadn’t done anything beyond a heavy make-out, which is what they had both agreed on – even if Hiro did tend to push his buttons more often than not, and Tadashi believed that was more for his own amusement than his arousal. Waiting until the right time came just felt like the right thing to do, and besides, they had all of the time in the world, so why rush into it? Their love was pure and far stronger than just physical attraction and lust, so waiting wasn’t a problem.

But that didn’t mean that things, such as Hiro sucking on a candy cane right in front of him, didn’t get to Tadashi from time to time. Sighing to himself, Tadashi bit his lip and tried to suffocate himself in his pillow, hoping and praying that Hiro wasn’t aware of his current predicament. 

His heart dropped when he felt his bed dip beside him. He knew it was Hiro. Dare he glance over at Hiro? Tadashi knew his face was probably red from embarrassment and he absolutely did not want his brother and lover to see him like this. And yet, when Hiro snuggled up beside him, Tadashi couldn’t ignore him and he turned his head. He was met with big, brown eyes full of guilt and he wondered why they would be when Hiro spoke.

“I didn’t realize you wanted one too,” he said softly, chewing on his bottom lip. Tadashi’s brow furrowed.

“One what?” he asked. Hiro held up his half eaten candy cane.

“Candy cane. I just…didn’t think, I guess,” Hiro added and looked down, guilt written all over his face. Tadashi was about to correct him when Hiro’s head popped up and a bright, blinding smile spread across his face. 

“So, I got you one!” he finished and held up the unwrapped candy cane. Hiro smiled at him, all guilt erased from his face as he offered Tadashi the candy cane.

Smiling softly at his brother and unable to tell him what was really wrong, but secretly so very thankful that he was lying face down on the bed so that Hiro couldn’t see the proof, Tadashi took it from Hiro and ruffled his dear baby brother’s hair affectionately before he pulled he pulled flushed against his side and ran his nose along Hiro’s throat, eliciting soft giggles from him. Were sixteen year old boy geniuses even allowed to giggle? And was it even legal for it to be so adorable and addictive? Tadashi didn’t know nor did he care at that moment.

“Thank you, Hiro. You’re the best,” he said before placing a soft, chaste kiss on Hiro’s lips. His right arm was wrapped limply around Hiro’s body and the smaller boy just snuggled closer to him.

“I try to be. For you,” Hiro said, a slight blush tinting his pale cheeks. Tadashi smiled tenderly at him and kissed his forehead.

“Then I’ll be happy to tell you that you’re successful,” he said and nuzzled Hiro’s hair. “I love you, Hiro.” Now his brother was full out blushing and Tadashi couldn’t help but enjoy the pleasure of not being the only one who was embarrassed.

“I love you too, Tadashi,” Hiro replied.

Together, they laid on Tadashi’s bed, snuggling and enjoying their candy canes. It wasn’t until twenty minutes later that Hiro asked Tadashi why he hadn’t rolled over yet.


	7. On the Seventh Day of Christmas: Stockings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: One down and three to go!...hopefully! I hope you all are enjoying the drabbles. Christmas is literally just around the corner (I’m keeping my eyes on you, Christmas) and things are getting pretty crazy. But that’s part of what the season is all about…I guess! Anyway, R&R. Enjoy!

~…~  
On the Seventh Day of Christmas: Stockings  
~…~

 

Hiro really, really, really wished he was taller. Being a fourteen year old genius was bad enough what with everyone making fun of him and all of that crud, but being short was just icing on the cake. It was amazing being so short and he absolutely loved it, especially when he needed to get the Christmas stockings that just happened to be on the top shelf of the highest shelf in the part of the garage that Aunt Cass had reserved for herself. It was great! Yeah, right. More like God awful. Even using the stool his aunt had bought specifically for him – because she could reach things just fine…ugh! – he still couldn’t reach it. And what made it even worse was that the stockings were in a small box since they were the only things in the box and it was hard to get as it was pushed back.

He planted his feet, which were tired from being on his tippy toes for minutes on end trying to reach the darn things, on the stool and rested his forehead against the shelving. Hiro closed his eyes, squinting them tightly shut so that his tears of frustration wouldn’t start tumbling out.

He hated it. He hated being so short and small and puny and weak. At fourteen years old, he should have started to grow, right? Hiro should have starting shooting up just like Tadashi had and his chest and shoulders should have started filling out more, right? Well, apparently, fate had not been kind to him. Hiro was filling out all right, but it was more in the hip department than anything else, much to Aunt Cass’ never ending delight – she even called him ‘Mini Me’ once…again, ugh!

It was frustrating and hurtful. All throughout his school career, Hiro had been picked on and tormented endlessly, ruthlessly, for being so small and short and young and frail-looking. Even now as a college genius attending SFIT with his brother and their friends, there were still people who deemed it necessary to pick on him constantly. Never when Tadashi was around, though; everyone knew about the Hamada brothers and just how over-protective Tadashi could be. But the whispers and looks and finger points were just…just…they were awful. It reminded him of dark days, dark times, and he had believed that those days were long gone.

Apparently, he had been mistaken.

A soft, choked sob escaped Hiro’s throat and his fingers gripped the edge of the shelf as he squinted his eyes even more. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Do not cry. Do. Not. Cry…

“Hiro! Aunt Cass is wondering what’s taking you so long,” Tadashi’s voice came down the stairs along with his footsteps. 

Great. Tadashi was coming down and he’d see Hiro like this, weak and vulnerable and pathetic. Hiro absolutely adored Tadashi and loved him above any and all else, but being brothers…. Hiro knew it was taboo and that some would frown upon them if they knew and that was why he needed to be strong. If he broke down just because he couldn’t reach a damn box on the top shelf, then what right did he have to be with Tadashi? Tadashi didn’t have to proof himself to anyone, but Hiro… Hiro felt like he did, especially now that he and Tadashi were together. Because he had to be good enough for Tadashi. He just had to be.

“Hiro, what’s-“ Tadashi’s voice stopped as did his footsteps. He had found Hiro and a shameful shudder ran through his small body. Hiro had been found just as he had feared: weak, vulnerable, and pathetic. Dear God, what did Tadashi think of him now…

“Hiro…” Tadashi’s voice was soft, like a whispered prayer, like the caress of a lover. And it held more love and affection and understanding than Hiro deserved. 

Suddenly, he felt Tadashi’s body heat behind him and then arms wrapped themselves around his waist, pulling Hiro back against a broad chest. His eyes snapped open and he was stunned, shocked, as Tadashi pressed his nose tenderly against the back of his neck. He would never get tired of Tadashi’s constant show of affection and love nor would be ever get used to it, but he absolutely loved and craved it all the same. 

“No matter what happens, Hiro, I’ll be here for you,” Tadashi whispered in his ear before he reached up and grabbed the box that had their stockings. Hiro turned around and saw Tadashi’s familiar warm and loving smile, a smile that was only ever directed at him.

“Tadashi…I…you’re…” Hiro struggled to put his feelings into words. He wasn’t someone who could easily express what he felt. Thankfully, Tadashi seemed to understand him perfectly, almost as though he were able to read Hiro’s mind. There were times when Hiro believed that he could, such as right now.

“You don’t need to say anything, Hiro,” Tadashi reassured him before he leaned forward and placed a soft peck on Hiro’s lips, causing his face to light up like Rudolph’s nose. “I would do anything for you, you know.”

“You’re…you’re the best,” Hiro said, feeling lame even though that was all he could muster. Tadashi chuckled and pulled him into his arms. It was there that Hiro allowed his body to relax.

“Tadashi…I…I’m…” Hiro began and stopped as the tears he had been keeping at bay suddenly surged forth without warning. He buried his face against Tadashi’s shirt and he felt more than heard Tadashi put the box down before he embraced Hiro fully.

“Sh….sh…. It’s okay, Hiro. I know. I know,” Tadashi said, his voice deep and soothing and full of love and understanding. 

The stockings were forgotten as Hiro cried his heart out to the only person he could trust with seeing him like this: Tadashi.


	8. On the Eighth Day of Christmas: Fireplace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m sorry if this one is pretty darn short. I’ve been trying to multi-task by writing these four today and doing odds and ends Christmas stuff. I hope the quality makes up for it though! Feel free to leave a comment in the towel section! R&R. Enjoy!

~…~  
On the Eighth Day of Christmas: Fireplace  
~…~

 

Hiro stretched out on the warm, soft rug as he rolled over and gazed into the dancing fire that seemed to be flickering playfully in the fireplace. It was dark outside of the cabin he and Tadashi had rented for their Christmas getaway and the fire filled the main room with warmth and light and good feelings all around. 

Shifting ever so slightly so that he was lying comfortable, Hiro watched the fire dance and flicker, a soft smile gracing his pale features. His thoughts drifted to Tadashi, who was asleep beside him, one arm wrapped limply around Hiro’s bare waist. Turning over and away from the fireplace and the welcoming fire, Hiro’s brown eyes fell upon Tadashi’s sleeping form. 

He looked…ageless, timeless, breathtaking. Lying there beside Hiro on the rub, as naked as the day he was born and with nothing but a blanket covering them, Tadashi was the very picture of perfection. His face, longer, with its larger jaw and slightly larger nose, was handsome and beautiful all at once, even his prominent ears, which Hiro adored to no end. His usually neat black hair was slightly disheveled from Hiro’s fingers twisting in it as they made love earlier that evening. Hiro’s eyes traveled downward to Tadashi’s bare chest, slightly uncovered, and he drank in the sight.

Tadashi was strong, stronger, obviously, than Hiro, and his body showed it, with enough muscle to making him intimidating to people who didn’t know him (although Tadashi was only ever intimidating when it came to Hiro and his well-being and safety). The blanket covered the rest of Tadashi’s body, aside from the lower half of his left leg, which was sticking out. 

Hiro couldn’t help but smile, so tenderly and with so much warmth and love and pure joy as he gazed at his brother, his love, his everything. Tadashi really was perfect and anyone who thought otherwise was simply jealous and delusional. He was perfect in every way Hiro could think of and his perfection reached across brotherhood into the realm of lovers, a realm Hiro never thought he’d be a part of as the only person he could ever imagine himself being with was Tadashi. Lady Luck must have been shining down on him the day he had finally taken all that he could tell and had told Tadashi, rather forcefully, that Hiro was in love with him and that it was in no way brotherly love. That had been the scariest moment of Hiro’s entire life, all eighteen years of it, and his heart had stopped, he swore it had, when Tadashi had pulled him into his arms and kissed him.

From then on, the rest was, as they say, history. And it all ended up here, with Hiro lying beside Tadashi, naked on a soft rug while firelight illuminated the cabin, their private sanctuary. His heart had never felt so light and bubbly and Hiro couldn’t stop himself as he pressed his body closer to Tadashi’s. A shiver ran down his spine at the electricity that sparked when his bare skin touched Tadashi’s. It was a feeling that would never get old, that Hiro would never tire of, and it was a feeling that he wanted to stay with him for the rest of his life.

Tadashi shifted in his sleep and his arms pulled Hiro’s body impossibly close to his own, acting instinctively despite the fact that he was asleep. Relaxing completely in his brother’s arms, Hiro closed his eyes and tucked his head underneath Tadashi’s chin. He listened to Tadashi’s steady and strong heart beat as he fell asleep, the fire in the fireplace causing warm and soft shadows to dance playfully along them as darkness took over once again.


	9. On the Ninth Day of Christmas: Santa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know that I said there'd be four updates yesterday, but while writing this one, I kind of...fell asleep. Eheheh...oops. And sorry for that, by the way. I hope you all can understand. But, at least now we are up to date on chapters and days and such.This one is going to be a little…naughty. I hope you all like it. R&R. Enjoy!

~…~  
On the Ninth Day of Christmas: Santa  
~…~

 

“What a day,” Tadashi sighed as he sat down in a chair. The café had finally closed after a long, long day. People kept coming in and going and it got very, very busy, to the point where even Hiro had worked for eight hours. Not that eight hours was all that long, but Hiro was only fifteen and a college student and a growing boy and –

“Tadashi, I can hear you thinking from all the way over here. Stop it,” Hiro said, his voice muffled by the table on which his head was planted. They had just finished mopping the floors and were now waiting for them to dry. Actually, they hadn’t needed to wait, but neither one of them left like moving.

“Says the pot calling the kettle black,” Tadashi countered, yawning as he did so and flashing a tired grin over at his brother, whose face, it seemed, was attached to the table.

“I’m not thinking. My brain shut off three hours ago,” Hiro told him. Tadashi watched him, chuckling softly. His brother, his baby, his Hiro, looked so worn out and tired…it was adorable. He didn’t even know why it was – could it be his hands, which were almost but not quite, skimming the floor or his slouched body, which made him seem even smaller than he was? - but it just was. 

"We should probably get upstairs. A nice, hot shower and sleep sounds pretty darn sweet right about now," Tadashi said. Hiro grunted and turned his head so that he was facing Tadashi. There was an adorable pout on his adorably kissable lips.

"I don't think...I can walk," Hiro said. His brown eyes looked glazed and exhausted, but they didn't distract him from what Hiro was implying. He chuckled and ran a hand through his short, black hair.

"Sorry, Hiro, but I am not carrying you." At that, the pout deepened and Hiro huffed and turned his head away from Tadashi. 

Silence fell upon them, but Tadashi was okay with that. What he really wanted at that moment was peace and quiet and sleep. And he just needed to get up and walk up the stairs and fall on his bed. Any minute now, he'd get the energy to get up. Any minute now...

His eyes shot open when he felt something, or rather someone, wriggle its way onto his lap. Sitting up, Tadashi saw that Hiro had snuck his way over to him and was sitting on his lip. Grinning up at Tadashi, Hiro wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed his body closer, soft giggles causing him to shake ever so slightly. Oh God, now was so not the time for Hiro to be doing this. Already tired from a long day of work, Tadashi knew exactly how his body would react from Hiro straddling him just so. In fact, he could already feel his pants tightening as his cock began to harden.

"Hiro," Tadashi tried to make it sound like a groan of exasperation, but he knew it sounded more like a mewl. Hiro's grin widened and he nuzzled Tadashi's neck, his soft breath tickling the older boy's skin.

"It's a few days before Christmas and I haven't had my turn on Santa's lap yet," Hiro said innocently enough, but Tadashi could still feel that grin and Hiro's lips brushing against his skin as he spoke only sent shivers down his spine and made him fully erect. As tired as he was, Tadashi had little to no control over his body and his reactions; of course, when Hiro was involved, he had little control anyway.

"I'm not Santa," was all Tadashi could say weakly, even as his arms wrapped themselves around Hiro's tiny waist.

"You were wearing a Santa hat earlier. Close enough," Hiro pointed out and wiggled more on his lap, his butt brushing against Tadashi's erection more times than what should have been necessary (but that's Hiro). 

He had to bite his lip to keep himself from moaning and Tadashi pulled back a bit to look down at his brother. Hiro's head popped up and he gave Tadashi a sweet, innocent smile that he didn't buy for one instant. But he noticed that Hiro's cheeks were slightly red and that there was a devlish look in his eyes tinted by lust. Maybe it was a bit cruel, but Tadashi couldn't help but feel triumphant that he wasn't the only one who was having problems, it's just he was the only one who had any self-control apparently. Well, Tadashi had had years of keeping his hands to himself and just because he and his brother were lovers didn't mean that he couldn't control his urges. Just...he couldn't really control them right now.

"Please, Santa," Hiro said, pouting up at Tadashi as his big, brown eyes began to water. He squirmed again and Tadashi allowed a soft moan to slip.

"What do you want Santa to do for you, Hiro?" Tadashi asked, his large hands traveling down Hiro's sides and landing on his hips, keeping him in place as Hiro's backside rubbed against his erection. He couldn't help himself anymore; he was too tired to try and reign himself in and it just felt utterly fantastic. Hiro always made him feel that way, even if they weren't touching. It was one of his many gifts, Tadashi supposed.

"I want," Hiro said in a soft, breathy whisper. He squirm again and bit his bottom lip as his eyes met Tadashi's. Lust began to cloud Tadashi's vision and when Hiro shifted again, he released a louder moan.

"Yes, Hiro?" Tadashi could barely managed, his voice nothing but a whisper as well. 

"I want..." Hiro repeated as he wiggled oh, so sinfully on Tadashi's lap before he leaned in and pressed his lips to Tadashi's ear.

"I want...you to carry me upstairs," Hiro finished in his normal voice with his usual smile on his face, as though he wasn't just seducing his older brother seconds before, and Tadashi groaned and leaned his head back. 

Of course. Of freaking course. He should have known it would come back to Hiro wanting Tadashi to carry him upstairs so that he could sleep. Well, two could play at that game. Tadashi grinned down at his brother before he stood up, energy surging throughout his body as he gazed down at his brother, who was clinging to him after having been suddenly jostled.

"Okay, Hiro. You win. I'll carry you upstairs," Tadashi said and then he pressed his lips to Hiro's ears and added, "But you won't be getting any sleep tonight after a stunt like that."

Hiro moaned softly and tightened his hold around Tadashi's neck as the older boy began their ascent upstairs. Neither one of them was going to be getting much sleep, but Tadashi was okay with that. They would, hopefully, be sleeping in tomorrow morning, which meant that Santa could have his way with his mischievous, little elf all night long. Oh, revenge was going to be sweet.


	10. On the Tenth Day of Christmas: Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Christmas is, like, three days away ( technically, less than that, but I’m not technical, so yeah!) and that means there are only three more drabbles left. It’s been fun and I hope you have all enjoyed them. Please feel free to leave a comment in the towel section! R&R. Enjoy!

~…~  
On the Tenth Day of Christmas: Bells  
~…~

 

Tadashi had been walking down the street, on his way home to help his Aunt Cass, when he had first heard the bell chime. It was odd, he remembers, because it was busy and the chiming of a bell could have easily been overshadowed and muted by the copious amounts of noise all around him, and yet it rang loud and clear. In fact, it was the only distinctive sound he heard as he walked down the busy sidewalk towards his home.

It was so odd, so out of the norm for a busy and bustling city, especially at Christmas time, that Tadashi stopped walking and looked around, trying to see just where the sound came from. As his eyes scanned his sidewalk and the one across from him, the bell chimed again, louder it seemed to him, and his eyes, strangely, immediate located the source of the chiming.

Across the street was a small café, tucked away in between two larger buildings, both shops of some sort – Tadashi wasn’t positive as he had never been inside of them. There, standing in the door way, talking to someone over his shoulder, was a boy a year or so younger than Tadashi’s eighteen. He had messy, unruly black hair, was oddly but cutely short, had the most adorable nose Tadashi had ever seen, big, wide, brown eyes, and a smile that made Tadashi’s heart jump up into his throat.

Tadashi had never been in love before, had never even looked at another person romantically or anything of the sort, but he swore that he fell in love right then and there.

His feet seemed to carry him without his knowledge, his body acting instinctively, and began to carry him from his rooted spot on the busy sidewalk across the street towards the boy. For some reason Tadashi couldn’t explain, and he had no mind to try to either, he wanted, needed, to talk to the boy, to ask him his name, to get to know him, maybe take him out to dinner some time. Something in his heart, in his very soul, told him that this boy, whoever he was, was the person Tadashi was meant to be with, to spend the rest of his life with. It was such a strong and powerful feeling that Tadashi couldn’t describe it let alone deny it. He just went with it, as though people fell in love with random strangers on a day to day basis like it was completely normal and rational. 

He wasn’t paying attention as he crossed the street; all of his attention was focused on the boy. Tadashi didn’t even see the truck headed towards him, but what he did see was the boy turning towards him and when he did, it was as though the cloudy sky had suddenly opened up. Light seemed to surround his smaller frame, making him look angelic and pure and beautiful beyond compare. And then, a sudden weight hit Tadashi and he was falling onto the ground and then rolling before he came to a stop with the boy on top of him.

“Hey there, space cadet, it’s time to come back to Earth now,” the boy said, laughing as he watched the truck that almost hit Tadashi drive past them. He had managed to push Tadashi to the ground and roll them both out of the way before it was too late. 

“Huh?” was all Tadashi could come up with, making him sound positively brilliant. Yeah, right. He knew he sounded like an idiot, but the boy only shook his head and gave him a small, kind smile that was complimented by the softening of his brown eyes.

“You almost got hit by that truck, knucklehead. Didn’t your parents ever tell you to look both ways before crossing the street?” the boy replied with a slight smirk, although his face still looked kind and slightly worried.

“Y-yeah, they did,” Tadashi said and he stared up at the boy and gave him a warm, tender smile. The boy blushed at how intimate that smile was, but felt himself responding in kind with a smile of his own. “Looks like I’ve got an angel on my side to look out for me, though, so I think I’m covered.”

“Wha?” the boy asked, looking a bit confused. Tadashi laughed softly.

“Haven’t you ever heard of the saying, ‘every time you hear a bell ring, an angel gets its wings’?” Tadashi asked him.

“No,” the boy said. Tadashi said up and held the boy by the his arms so that he wouldn’t fall over as he sat up. 

“Well, it looks like you got your wings today, so it must be my lucky day,” he said, smiling into those wide, brown eyes. Tadashi felt as though he could swim in them for hours on end. He probably could. He wouldn’t be opposed to testing that theory out.

“I’m not an angel. More like a devil, I suppose,” the boy said, his smiling turning into a slightly mischievous grin. “Besides, who used dorky pick-up lines like that anymore, you nerd?” Tadashi laughed with him.

“I do I guess. It was my first time using one. How did I do?” Tadashi answered, feeling his ears get ever so slightly red. This boy was going to be the death of him someday, but he couldn’t honestly say he minded right then and there.

“Actually, that’s the best one I’ve heard so far. Most guys just try to get in my pants right off the bat,” the boy said. “It’s nice to know there are some gentlemen out there after all, even if they’re the ones who need saving.”

“Hey now, be fair. I helped you out too. I made you earn those wings of yours,” Tadashi replied with a pout of mock hurt. The boy laughed and blushed, which made Tadashi’s heart beat quicken.

“I guess I wasn’t the only one who heard the bell chime, then, huh?” the boy asked, his blush darkening. Tadashi smiled at him.

“Nope, you weren’t the only one. I’m glad we heard it, though. It’s nice to know I’m not crazy,” Tadashi said with a laugh.

“Oh, I think you’re crazy, but so am I,” the boy said. Then, he cleared his throat and looked around them. “We should probably get up. We are sitting on the side of the street.”

Tadashi stood up, pulling the boy with him. Smiling warmly down at him, he offered his hand.

“I’m Tadashi. Tadashi Hamada,” he said. The boy smiled back at him and took his hand. It was so small compared to Tadashi’s! Everything about him was small, but Tadashi liked that about him. He really, really liked it.

“Hiro Takachiho,” the boy responded.

“It’s nice to know my angel has a name,” Tadashi joked and Hiro laughed, his blush back again. 

“Yeah, well, it’s nice to know you have a name too, knucklehead. Just don’t try to play in traffic anymore, okay?”

“I think I can manage that if you come with me to my aunt’s café for some hot chocolate. Her’s is the best in town,” Tadashi asked, his heart beating with hope. Hiro’s eyes lit up.

“You had me at hot chocolate. Lead the way,” Hiro said and Tadashi’s heart soared. 

As they walked towards Aunt Cass’ café, Tadashi quietly thanked whatever deity was watching over him that that bell chimed when it did. Now that he had an angel by his side, he wasn’t going to let him go, not for anything. Even though they had just met, Tadashi knew, felt it deep within his soul, that his relationship with Hiro would be one of the most amazing and incredible things in his whole entire life and it was all because the chime of a bell.


	11. On the Eleventh Day of Christmas: Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I forgot to mention in the last drabble that Tadashi and Hiro weren’t related, sorry. Hehe. Well, here’s the next to the last one. I’m kind of sad that they’re coming to a close. I really enjoyed writing these and reading what your guys thought of them. Feel free to leave a comment in the towel section! R&R. Enjoy!

~…~  
On the Eleventh Day of Christmas: Blue  
~…~

 

Hiro sat on the couch he and Tadashi shared…had shared and stared blankly at the wall. The TV wasn’t on – why bother watching it if Tadashi wasn’t there? – and he wasn’t even staring at the numerous pictures that mounted the wall, pictures of their younger days, of their shared high school and college days – it hurt too much to remember the good times. He didn’t even have it in him to sigh; all of his emotions had left him when Tadashi did. Now, Hiro sat home alone in the dark and quiet apartment he had once shared with his brother. 

It was Christmas time and Hiro should have been decorating the apartment as he had done with Tadashi every year, but he just couldn’t. He couldn’t muster up the strength to do so. Why bother having Christmas at all when Tadashi wasn’t there with him? Tadashi was always so full of cheer at this time of year, even more so than he usually was all year round and it infected Hiro and dug deep into his soul, just like his love had. But Tadashi wasn’t there, he was gone, and Hiro couldn’t help but wonder if it was his fault that Tadashi, his brother and lover, was gone out of his life forever.

Was Tadashi gone because of the love they shared? Was he gone because it was wrong after all, regardless of what their friends and their aunt had told them when they had confessed to them years ago? Was it because Hiro was selfish and always wanted Tadashi for himself, unable to let him go and allow him to live and normal and happy life? He wasn’t sure; all that he knew was that Tadashi was gone and that he was never coming back.

Hiro almost laughed; he really was having a blue Christmas this year, wasn’t he? It was pathetic and sad and he couldn’t help but hate himself a little for being this way. He just couldn’t help it, though! It wasn’t fair! Tadashi should have been there with him! He should have! He should have! He-

“Hiro! I’m home!” Tadashi’s voice called out as he unlocked their front door and stepped into their apartment. 

Hiro’s head snapped up and he turned towards the kitchen, which was the first room one walked into upon entering the apartment. He saw movement through the darkness and his heart skipped a beat. Could it be…? Was it him…?

“Hiro? Why aren’t the lights on?” Tadashi asked and Hiro bolted from the couch and all but tackled Tadashi to the floor, wrapping his arms around his neck in a tight embrace as he sobbed into his chest. “H-Hiro?! Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

All Hiro could do was tremble in his arms as his tears ran down his face. The words were there, but they were caught in his throat, unable to come out and say what he so desperately needed to say. Tadashi seemed to understand and he held Hiro in his arms until his tears subsided. When they had, Hiro looked up at him, his face blotched with tear streaks and his eyes puffy and red. Smiling tenderly and warmly down at him, Tadashi wiped away his tears and pulled him into a sweet and gentle kiss.

“Tell me what’s wrong, Hiro,” Tadashi requested gently, his warm, brown eyes full of unconditional love and acceptance. Hiro breathed in deeply to help calm him down before he spoke.

“You left,” he said softly. Tadashi chuckled and kissed his forehead.

“I told you that I’d be gone for a week. Did you forget about that hospital reopening in New Yosaka, the one that’s implementing five of my robotic nurses?” Tadashi asked him as his larges hands rubbed Hiro’s back soothingly. Hiro bowed his head and chewed on his bottom lip. He had completely forgotten about that…

“You forgot, didn’t you?” Tadashi said chuckling and smiling at him. Hiro nodded, a shameful blush dusting his cheeks. Tadashi kissed his forehead again and sat up, pulling Hiro into a hug.

“It’s okay. I get it. But there is no way I’m leaving you, not now,” Tadashi told him, turning serious, his warm, brown eyes looking into Hiro’s own. “Why would I leave the person that makes me the happiest? You are everything in this world to me, Hiro, and I’m not giving you up.”

Hiro didn’t know what to say. What was there to say, to compensate for the love and devotion Tadashi had for him and him alone? Words would only fail him anyway; there wouldn’t be enough to rely exactly what he felt for Tadashi. Luckily, he never really had to say anything. Tadashi understood Hiro better than Hiro understood himself, so he could always tell what Hiro was thinking or feeling and he didn’t even need to look at him! So, Hiro just held his brother and sighed in relief when those strong, sturdy arms, embraced him in return.

“Now, let’s get our apartment decorated for Christmas. There won’t be any blue Christmases for either of us for a long time, after all,” Tadashi said softly, pressing butterfly kisses to Hiro’s face. Laughing, Hiro pulled back and smiled at him. 

“I’m so happy you’re back. Nothing is the same with you gone,” Hiro said. Tadashi kissed his lips and smiled down at him.

“I know the feeling, Hiro. My trip sucked and it was only because you weren’t there with me,” Tadashi said.

They stood up and started getting the Christmas boxes out of the closets, setting things up for the most joyous holiday of the year. Hiro watched as Tadashi began laying out the decorations in each room while he told him all about his trip, down to the very last detail. Smiling lovingly at Tadashi, Hiro’s heart swelled with warmth and love. He was stupid and silly to think that he’d be having a blue Christmas this year. But he was so very glad that he wasn’t.


	12. On the Twelfth Day of Christmas: Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here it is: the last drabble. I want to thank all of you so much for taking the time to read my little stories and to even review them. I greatly appreciate you all doing that; you seriously don’t know how much it means to mean. Have a Merry Christmas, everybody! R&R. Enjoy!

~…~  
On the Twelfth Day of Christmas: Christmas  
~…~

 

Hiro smiled brightly as he watched his friends, his brother, and his aunt crowd around the small kitchen in his home. It was Christmas Eve and they had had an amazing dinner together, like one big family, and now, everyone was getting tea or coffee or whatever they wanted to drink to go along with their cookies, the dessert to top of the wonderful meal his aunt had made. A year ago, he had never thought that he’d bear witness to something like this. Christmas had always been Aunt Cass, Tadashi, and himself. That was it. No one else.

But now…

Now that he and Tadashi were both attending SFIT and had the same group of friends – which was awesome, by the way – their small family had grown to include Gogo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred. Hiro had never minded it only ever being Aunt Cass, Tadashi and himself, but with their friends here with them this year, it was nice. It was nice to have a full house, to have this big family.

His parents had died when he was three. He didn’t remember anything about them. Whenever Tadashi showed him pictures of them, all Hiro saw were strangers. But with their friends here with them, it felt like he had a family, a normal, average family – well, as normal as the nerd herd could get, he supposed – one that was big and whole and full of laughter and love and happiness.

He smiled fondly at them as he watched from the kitchen table. Fred was talking to Honey Lemon, saying something that was making her blush – they were almost sickeningly sweet together, but Hiro didn’t mind - while Wasabi was helping Aunt Cass out with the cookies, talking to her about recipes and all of that good stuff – Hiro hoped that Aunt Cass wouldn’t actually take Wasabi’s advice and try to make her goodies healthy; healthy cookies, for real? And Gogo was talking to Tadashi about something relating to their individual projects, popping her gum every so often out of habit. Watching them like this, being able to see the wonderful picture they painted, filled Hiro’s heart with a warmth that used to only spread throughout his being whenever Tadashi was around.

Tadashi, his big brother, his boyfriend, his most important person…

Hiro couldn’t help but watch him; it was a bad habit that he just could not break. Tadashi was so handsome, the best looking guy Hiro had ever seen, and he was so nice and amazing and good. Knowing that he was Hiro’s only made the genius’ heart swell even more so than it already was. He knew that no one was perfect – perfection didn’t technically exist – but Hiro swore that Tadashi was perfect for him, in every way, shape, and form. 

With his belly full and his body warm, Hiro must have fallen asleep for just a few minutes because the next thing he knew, he was being shaken gently. Opening his eyes, he met the warm, tender brown ones of his brother and he smiled at him.

“Hey, are you okay? You fell asleep for a little bit,” Tadashi asked him, a small and loving smile gracing his handsome face. Hiro nodded and yawned just enough to get his brother chuckling.

“I’m perfectly fine,” Hiro said. Tadashi shook his head and cupped the back of his neck, his fingers caressing through his hair there and causing him to shiver. Leaning forward, Tadashi pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and Hiro’s smile softened into the most loving expression he could muster. 

One of the best things about his family was that they had accepted the love he shared with Tadashi without disgust or mortification, without judgment or hatred. As long as they were both happy and healthy and safe, Aunt Cass and the others didn’t care that Hiro loved Tadashi like a lover and vice versa. Actually, he recalled with a chuckle, their friends had taken bets on how long it’d take them to end up together. Gogo, of course, had won, having keen eyes and an understanding of both Hamada brothers that was almost frightening. Regardless, it had been the ultimate blessing that everyone they had cared about stood by them, although Aunt Cass had impressed upon Tadashi that if he ever hurt her little Hiro, he was in for it big time. 

“Everyone! Christmas photo!” Honey Lemon called and before Hiro could blink, Tadashi was pulling him out of his seat and hauling him over to the others. 

Crouching down slightly in front so that he could hold Hiro, Tadashi stood behind him while the others filed in. Honey clicked her phone and squeal with happiness and delight at the picture they had all taken together as a family. Hiro had to admit that it was one of the best pictures ever. Laughing, he stayed glued to Tadashi’s side until the others said their good-byes and went home to spend time with their own perspective families on Christmas Day. 

“I think that that was the best party we’ve ever had!” Aunt Cass gushed as she began cleaning up the kitchen.

“Here, let me help you, Aunt Cass,” Tadashi offered, only to have their aunt stop him dead in his tracks with a wooden spoon.

“I can handle this little mess on my own. You two go upstairs and get ready for bed or Santa will never come and bring you your presents!” she threatened, her glinting eyes making the smile on her face intimidating.

“Okay, okay, you win,” Tadashi said, holding his hands up in surrender. “Night, Aunt Cass.”

“Love you, Aunt Cass!” Hiro called as he followed his brother up stairs to their shared bedroom.

“I love you, too!” their aunt called.

Once they were showered and in their pajamas, Hiro fell into bed beside Tadashi and cuddled up against his side. An arm wrapped around his smaller form immediately and pulled him closer while Tadashi reached up and turned off the light. Darkness flooded their room and Hiro sighed in happiness, his eye lids drooping with sleep and exhaustion after a day full of activity. He felt Tadashi nuzzled his hair with his nose, occasionally pressed kisses to his messy hair.

“I love you, Hiro,” Tadashi whispered, kissing his ear. Hiro opened his eyes and turned his head so that he was looking into those familiar, warm brown eyes he adored with all of his heart and soul.

“I love you too, Tadashi,” Hiro replied and was met with a loving, tender kiss. Sighing again, Hiro melted in his brother’s arms and kissed him, just enjoying the press of his lips against Tadashi’s, his body soaking up the heat radiating from his older brother. 

“Get some sleep, Hiro,” Tadashi whispered to him softly, pressing kisses to his lips, his cheek, and his forehead. Hiro hummed in happiness and laid his head on Tadashi’s broad chest, listening to his heart beat.

This, Hiro thought, was what Christmas was really about. Spending time with the people that you loved and that loved you in return, making new and happy memories while recalling the old ones, eating and laughing and having a merry and jolly old time. This was what Christmas was all about. This felt like Christmas. And this was a feeling that he could get used to for the rest of his life.


End file.
